Changing for the Better
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: Harley almost dies once again, and realizes Mister J doesn't feel the same. When the dark knight saves her, does she feel a difference in her actions?
1. Chapter 1

The cold crisp wind of Gotham City surrounded Batman. He sat on top of a rooftop, having a slow night. The criminals had decided to take a break tonight, and Bruce had plenty to think about. He stared at the moon intensely, as if it would start speaking. A noise came to his ear. It was Harley and Joker. They were only 2 miles away. He glided to where he could see them.

They were in Joker's HQ; an abandoned hotel- where he took the top penthouse. Through the dark windows, Bruce could see Joker and Harley talking. "Come on, Sweetie." She paced across the room.

She wore black short shorts and a red halter bra. Her gold, black and red wedges made her only 2 inches shorter than Joker. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly down her shoulders. She had plenty of gold jewelry on. She looked beautiful, Bruce had to admit. Joker wore a black and red pinstripe suit, making his green hair and white skin pop.

"Why don't we just go dancing! No one's doing bad tonight; we wouldn't get in trouble." She put her hand on her hip, not wanting to beg. "Let loose!" She walked over to Joker, and he put his arms around her waist.

Batman had felt a strange feeling. He wanted to be Joker; wrapping his arms around Harley's small figure, having her beg him to go out, brushing her hair out of her naturally pretty face.

"Listen, Harley," he purred. Her eyes sparkled. "I would love to go with you dancing." His tone then changed as he grabbed her by the wrist. "But, I can't have Batman being on my tail. I thought you would have knew that, you dumb bitch." He slapped her across the face. Bruce clenched his fist.

"I'm sorry, Mr. J." _Don't be, he's horrible. _"I'm stupid for not thinking." _No you're not, you're smarter than anyone. _She shook the pain off, and walked closer to him. "Do you forgive me."

"Depends if you survive this," he said. Bruce ran closer to the penthouse, wondering what he meant. Harley was sent flying through the window, closing her teary eyes. She gasped when she was caught. She opened her eyes.

"Batman," she whispered. They tumbled down a grassy hill. Bruce covered Harley to protect. He was hoering above her when they stopped rolling. They both breathed hard, staring at each other.

"You saved me," Harley whispered. Bruce smiled weakly, wondering why he felt this way about Harley. They got up and brushed themselves off.

"Are you al-" Bruce asked, being interrupted by Harley crashing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Still in shock, Bruce put his arms around her waist.

"You saved me from the one I thought I loved. It turns out he never loved me as much as I loved him. In these measely few seconds, I've come to realize that I loved him because of a lie he told me." Batman was confused, but didn't argue.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe." Batman was about to walk away.

"Wait," she whispered. He turned around and looked at her blue eyes. She smiled weakly, and he smiled back. He walked over to her.

"Come on," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist again. She held onto his neck again as he grappeled across the city. She loved the feeling of the air going through her hair. And she loved the feeling of having a hero with her.

"Is this better than dancing like a maniac, having people you don't even know trying to kiss you." They sat on the roof of a restraunt with a small picnic. Harley bit into a sandwich, smiling with her mouth closed.

After she finished, she chuckled, "It's the best ever! I'm surprised Batman is a romantic." Bruce shrugged. Harley then thought about something. "Shit," she mumbled."

"What's wrong," Batman alerted himself. Harley smiled at his reaction.

"I lived with," she trailed off, staring at the broken window. Batman put his hand to hers. She looked at him.

"There's a room at my apartments: I'll get you one," he smiled. Harley blushed. Bruce would've invited her to his home, but she would know his secret. He had to be able to trust her. The thing was he already did.

"You know what? You can stay at my apartment." She looked up with wide eyes, wondering if he was serious. He took her hand and took her to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman walked in where Alfred was standing. "Show her the guest room, Alfred." He nodded and lead her to a room in the back. Harley looked around, taking everything in. She turned around to see Alfred gone. She heard voices outside the closed door. She pressed her ear to it tightly.

"How could you do this, sir: You're arch nemesis' mistress?" he asked in shock.

"Relax, Alfred. The poor boy's in love," a woman said. "You're not a fake, such as Clayface, are you?" Batman chuckled.

"Well don't be coming to me when she's ripping the mask off you," Alfred stormed off, and Harley heard a door slam. She heard footsteps and sat on the bed. She looked up to see Batman. He was holding a pile of clothing.

"Um, this should last you a few days: Penelope will take you shopping tomorrow, if you would like." Harley nodded and took the clothes. She started putting them away. Batman stayed in the doorway.

"I would never ruin your identdity without asking you," she said bluntly. He blinked out of his state of thought.

"I never-" she looked at him and chuckled.

"It's alright: Alfred's right, It's hard to trust me right now." She sighed. Batman walked over to her. He spun her around.

"If I didn't trust you; would you be here?" They both smiled. Batman pushed Harley's bang out of her face, and kissed her full lips. She gasped, but joined in the kiss. Batman pushed through Harley's lips and fought her tongue for entrance. Harley bit his lip, making him lower his hand. He kicked the door closed, and pushed Harley to the wall. She put her leg on the wall for support. She effortlessly threw her arms around his neck. They pulled apart.

"I love you Harley, I always have," Batman realized. He always had a crush on Harley, always afraid of hurting her. Worried he would get her to hate him, sad when she would burst into tears about that clown.

"I love you too, B-man," she smirked. She then realized she was about to do something drastic: both reveal the man behind the mask and love him. She whimpered, but he nodded, making her blush. She took her small finger and brought his mask up.

She gasped as she saw his familiar features. "Br-Bruce Wayne?" He nodded, looking at Harley's reaction. She was amazed- he was her first crush.

"_Mom!" Harleen called at the Thanksgiving parade. She was only 7, and scared to death. She whimpered and bumped into a man. "Sorry, mister," she trailed off as she looked up. It was Thomas Wayne. He laughed._

_ "It's alright, sweetheart. What's your name?" Her mother always told her, _Never give your real name to strangers. _She still followed that rule._

_ "My name's Harriet: Nice to meet you." She curtsied in her sunflower dress. The man laughed again. _

_ "My son needs someone to go on the 'Happy Thanksgiving Finale' float. Would you like to be the Thanksgivng princess?" Harley nodded, excited to be in the parade._

_ She climbed up- now in a fall colored princess dress- the float to a small boy the same age as her. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. He smirked at her._

_ "Come on, Harriet. That's correct, right?" His smirk made Harley weak, but she nodded. He held out his hand, and she took it. The both waved under the dramatic float. The boy kissed her cheek, making her blush all over. A few laughed, and a few awed. He whispered in her ear. "My name's Bruce; nice to meet you."_

"Do you remember Harriet," Harley chuckled. Bruce raised an eyebrow, then became depressed. He bit his lip.

"I do, was that you!" Harley nodded, not noticing his sadness. He smiled widely, trying to hide it. "Wow, after all these years." He trailed off, and now Harley started noticing. She wondered what was wrong.

She then remembered what happened only 3 days later.

_Harley sat in the Wayne household, mourning the loss of Thomas and his wife. It was only three days ago, that the nicest man in the world, had walked into Harley's life, and now he was gone._

_ She found Bruce, who was red eyed and swollen. She gently held his hand, and he looked up. She blinked at him, showing that she missed him dearly as well. She watched as the corpses went into the ground to Taps. "It will be okay," she whispered._

_ "I pray it will be," the boy next to her said. She was heartbroken, and she just met this family. But, that's what the Wayne's do: they leave a permanent mark on you._

"I know how you felt," Harley mumbled. They were now sitting on the end of the bed, them both in pajamas. They were tracing each other's hands. Bruce looked up/ at her. "When my mother had me, my father had left us. I never had a father. Then, when I was 15, he came back. What we didn't know was that he escaped from Arkham Asylum. When I was at school, the worst thing of my life happened." Harley's voice started cracking. She had never had to bring this story up again. "I found my mother's cold body left on my apartment floor, surrounded by police, and my whole house emptied. I was adopted by a doctor, and that's how I got into therapy." Bruce wrapped his arm around Harley, who was shaking from the tears. They lied down in the bed, and breathed softly.

Bruce looked over and saw Harley sleeping; he couldn't have the heart to leave. He closed his eyes and slept with Harley.


End file.
